Toujours avec toi, partout où tu iras
by Suminei
Summary: Deux personnes sur l'échafaud, un dernier moment de complicité avant la sentence. Mais quand on se trouve avec la personne que l'on aime et qui sait nous faire tenir la tête haute, quoi qu'il arrive, tout est beaucoup plus facile.


**Toujours avec toi, partout où tu iras**

Au nouveau QG de la Marine, sur un échafaud, se trouvaient deux personnes enchaînées: il y a avait un jeune homme et une jeune femme. Dans ce lieu était rassemblé un très grand nombre de personnes, qui venaient sûrement voir une exécution, car oui il s'agissait bien de cela. On allait assister a la disparition d'un des plus grands pirates de tout les temps.

Enfin devenu le seigneur des pirates, Monkey D. Luffy avait décidé de continuer l'aventure en compagnie de ses nakama afin de réaliser le rêve de chacun d'entre eux. Malgré tout, à cause d'une simple erreur, l'équipage avait été réduit à néant et il ne restait plus que deux personnes: le capitaine ainsi que sa navigatrice. Ils avaient été capturés et enfermés à impel down comme on l'avait fait pour Ace trois ans plus tôt.

Sur la place de Marine Ford on pouvait distinguer les deux jeunes pirates côte à côte et agenouillés. Le garçon portait sur sa nuque son légendaire chapeau de paille, il semblait plutôt serein quant à son sort au plus grand étonnement de son amie même si elle ne le montrait pas. Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait peur de la mort, non, on aurait pu traduire cela plutôt comme de la mélancolie. Elle repensait à tout ces gens qu'elle avait connu au cours de son voyage, ses amis et famille de Kokoyashi. certains se trouvaient dans les gradins comme genzo et Nojiko ou encore la princesse Vivi qui avait réussit à venir et qui voulait les revoir une dernière fois avant de partir.

Quand on y pensait, la plus part des gens présents ici avaient les larmes aux yeux ou pleuraient à chaude larmes. Tous, un jour, avaient croisé la route des mugiwara qui les avaient aidés voir sauvé leur nation entière. Il y avait tellement de monde que l'exécution dû être diffusée en dehors de la base grâce à des écrans géants. Donc ils ne venaient pas aujourd'hui en tant que simple spectateurs en manque d'animation mais en tant qu'amis rendant hommage à leur sauveur.

Un homme pris la parole et annonça les faits ainsi que la peine encourus par les pirates: la peine capitale. les bourreaux placés autours d'eux tenaient de grandes lances qui serviront bientôt pour effectuer leur besogne.

Au moment de monter sur le peloton d'exécution, Luffy et Nami se regardèrent. Le jeune capitaine savait ce qui les attendait et tendit les mains vers sa navigatrice:

- Nami?

- Oui? répondit-elle en voyant qu'il la regardait intensément

- Voyager sans mes nakamas à mes côtés ne vaut rien pour moi! Alors je voulais te demander: accepte-tu de m'accompagner dans un endroit où l'on pourra continuer à voguer comme bon nous semble? ou nous pourrons être libre et heureux?

il lui accorda un tendre sourire qui étonna la jeune femme. Elle fut attendrit et repensa à ses dires. C'est vrai! elle avait enfin trouvé une raison de vivre mais sans ses précieux amis cela n'en valait pas la peine. et puis mourir, ce n'est pas grand chose. Qui peut savoir quelles merveilleuses choses il peut y avoir à découvrir de l'autre côté?

- Oui! Si c'est toi, je serais toujours avec toi et j'irais partout où tu iras! elle posa une main sur sa joue et se rapprocha lentement du visage du jeune homme.

Quant a Luffy, il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Nami pour la serrer contre lui et apprécier cette dernière étreinte. quelques cm plus tard, leurs lèvres se touchèrent et ce contact se transforma vite en un baiser qui se voulait le plus doux et inoubliable pour eux.

C'est enlacés qu'on fit signe aux bourreaux de faire leur travail: deux lames traversèrent le corps de nos deux pirates. cet instant restera a jamais gravé dans la mémoire de tous, cette image où l on voit de adolescents dévoiler leur amour aux yeux de tous et dans leur dernier instant. Comme si tout avait été planifié les lames avaient arrêtées leur cœur exactement en même temps comme si l'on voulait qu'il fasse tout ensemble comme si cela était le moment de libération que tout le monde attendait et leur offrir une vie éternelle l'un auprès de l'autre.

Maintenant, si l on regardait l'horizon, on pouvait voir le ciel se teinté de chaleureuse couleurs rouge et orange. probablement le dernier message livré par ces deux la pour remercier leurs amis de la confiance qu'ils ont eu en eux et de tous ces moments de joie passé dans cette vie maintenant laissée derrière.

Personne ne voyait les pirates au chapeau de paille comme des délinquants mais plutôt comme des personnes gentilles qui savaient ou était la vrai justice et liberté.

Encore aujourd'hui, lorsque l'on voyage sur les mers, on peut parfois apercevoir un petit bateau a tète de lionceau ou, si l'on tend bien l'oreille, on peut entendre une fête qui bat son plein ainsi que de la bonne humeur. Il disparait ensuite dans l'horizon rouge-orangé du crépuscule pour naviguer sur la mer pour l'éternité donnant pour message de toujours croire en ses rêve et de ne jamais les abandonné dans les meilleurs moments comme dans les pires.


End file.
